


Ravishing the Rabbit

by LordLenne



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Animal Traits, Embedded Images, Explicit Language, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLenne/pseuds/LordLenne
Summary: A hungry wolf comes home to a horny bunny who trespassed into his room, and was found in heat in his bed. The wolf decided to punish him a little before making him into a delicious meal...





	Ravishing the Rabbit

**Disclaimer:** This is the second and final warning. Do not read this story if you are under the age of 18 as this story contains adult-oriented content. By choosing to proceed, you acknowledge that you are willing to read such content because you are 18 or older, given consent by a legal guardian, or you have chosen to ignore these warnings, and you relinquish your ability to reserve any legal claim for any inconveniences or damages you may encounter.

 **Important Note:** This story contains embedded images.  These images are sexual in nature, but are present to provide visual artistic value. Be wary of your surroundings if you are trying to stay private, and be warned that any damages encountered are entirely your responsibility by proceeding to read.

 **Important Note 2:** Be reminded that all characters involved in this story are at least the age of 18.

**~W~W~W~**

 

Ness sighed as he walked into the shack, returning from a calming stroll resulting from an argument with Ninten once again. It was good to be away from that tricky fox and his dissimilar ideals for a while, and besides, he needed a chance to destress from chasing away trespassers—both human and animal.

 He shut the door, and turned to walk to his room, only to find Lucas lying in the bed. He was covered with the blankets, but Ness could see his arm moving. He wondered for a moment, but when he saw that Lucas's clothes were laid out on his desk, in the open and for anyone to see, he knew exactly what was going on. This had happened few times before, but never so blatantly like this. Ness had always been present when _it_ happened.

"Really, Lucas? _In my bed?_ " Ness called out, but put up a playful smirk to soften the blow of his words. Between the two of them, Ness was usually the innocent one, the one who never made those kinds of remarks. But god, he felt a wave of arousal wash over him as he watched Lucas sit up. The blanket fell to his waist, and Ness could see that Lucas’s lower body twitched. The little eager rabbit shyly looked up at him, modestly trying to cover his upper body by pulling the blanket up.

"Your bed smells so much like you," Lucas mumbled, his words not failing to land in the wolf’s keen hearing. "You were gone for a long time too. I just wanted to rub enough of your scent onto me, but I couldn’t help it… I got too turned on."

Lucas pushed the blankets off him then, showing Ness what he was doing right then and there. Ness took a step back, making a big show out of locking his bedroom door, before he walked over to the bed. He pulled his sweatshirt off, sliding one hand down his chest and sighing as he slid his hand down farther, until he was cupping himself. He smirked as Lucas lightly moaned, and started pumping harder and faster, racing to climax before the wolf did something.

"Slow down," Ness murmured, as he sat on the edge of the bed. "If you’re going to make a mess on my bed, might as well make it worth it, hm?”

“What… what do you mean?” the blond quivered.

“I mean I’m going to have you cum a whole lot.”

Ness reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a ring. He grabbed hold of the petite bunny, grasping his hands away from himself and slid the ring onto his member.

Lucas looked down and realized what the object wrapped around him was intending to do, and it was working. He figured such toys existed in the world, but never experienced one for himself nor did he expect to during his lifetime living in the woods. Lucas threw his head back, bucking his hips as he tried to keep himself from reacting too loudly while Ness watched. Ness groaned quietly as Lucas tossed his head back and forth, aching to swerve his entire body.

“Wh…where did you get this?” Lucas managed to groan out.

“I stole it from some human campers I chased off,” Ness answered. He licked his lips as he watched the blond bunny squirm in his seat. “I see it’s working great.”

“Nooo… Ness, I don’t like this…! P-Please …!”

Lucas was too worked up to let out another concise word, crunching his expression as soon as his member was grasped and squeezed to shut him up, and Ness found himself growing harder at the sight. He slid back on the bed, smirking to himself as he leaned forward and settled himself on top of the rabbit boy. He ran his hands up from the smooth thighs to the lengthy prize, listening to the blond moaning to him for more.

Feeling that his bottomwear was getting annoyingly tighter by the second, Ness yanked his pants down and kicked them off, and then proceeded to press his lower body against the blond. During the bunny’s whimpers, he let out his own satisfied growls as he rested his head on the other boy’s shoulder.

“You smell even nicer than yesterday,” Ness whispered. “I could eat you right now…” His growls turned into gentle purrs as soon as he sniffed the rabbit’s scent, getting a whiff of his own smells mixed in, but mainly relished the fresh aroma of a tender meal just begging to be eaten. Though they both knew Ness liked to play with his food first, and Lucas agonized each passing second waiting for the wolf to proceed, much to his desperation.

Finally, Ness progressed by flipping the blond over, pulling his hips upward and raising his backside toward him. The wolf boy licked his lips as he trailed his finger down the middle of the boy’s crack, notifying him what was about to happen. Lucas’s face flushed with an ugly red as he whimpered again at the touch, burying his face into his arm.

“You better not cum,” Ness reminded firmly. “Though that should be easy with the ring around you, hm?”

As his words flowed into the blond’s quivering ears, Ness leaned forward, aligning his face with the rabbit's backside. Then he pressed his snout forward, slipping out his tongue on the gentle skin. His warm tongue swirled around, up and down, and just even a little bit inside to tease. At the same time, his hand stroked the bunny’s hanging genitals, rubbing wherever he could in sync with the movements of his lips and tongue. On occasion, his hands would break and pat the rabbit's soft tail, squeezing it a few times, knowing how sensitive it was. However, his oral motions were fluid and unrelenting throughout, and he failed to show weariness.

``   
`_A hungry wolf preparing his meal. | Use of image is authorized by creator, who has chosen to remain anonymous._` _  
_

While the cock ring was successful in restricting the blond, it was more painful than desirable. Lucas refined himself to hold back after the first few times Ness had prepped him like this, learning the fact that waiting till the end was a more valuable sensation than shooting too soon. However, combining that he was already on the verge of a desperate release before Ness had entered the room, on top of not being able to until Ness wanted him to was too aching to endure. The blond wouldn’t have minded two climaxes in their hour of fun—he built up the stamina from being in heat so often, and would happily oblige to please the wolf’s hunger until he was satisfied, but he craved to cum so badly it felt like he was being tortured.

“Ness…!” Lucas finally managed to say after groaning chains of indistinct sounds. “Please… I want to cum! I’ll do anything you want—I’ll even ride you…!”

“Silly rabbit,” Ness chuckled. “You know you’re also being punished for entering my room without my permission, right?”

“B-But—!” His words were canceled with a high gasp as soon as he felt a finger pierce him. The blond’s groaning turned into a cry for help as he felt another finger enter, and both wiggled around in his cavity. He failed to slack off still, making sure his other hand was still pumping the bunny boy. As he looked down, Ness was amazed the cock ring was working on the most sensitive and sexually active boy he had known, not yet seeing a drop of white to have leaked besides the mass oozes of pre-cum.

Ness removed his fingers and stopped his motions, and then grabbed the bunny out of his current position. As Ness lied back on the bed, Lucas was forced to sit on his legs with his hands clasped as a precaution so that he would not remove the ring on his own, though he found the action unnecessary, knowing it would displease the wolf and despite it causing him to endure more of the discomfort he was in. Still, he let Ness have his way and let himself be tugged, waiting for the older boy’s next orders.

“You said you’d ride me, hm?” Ness recalled, smirking. “Go ahead then; you know what you want to do.” He grabbed the base of his crotch so that the rabbit knew where to look as he spoke. Lucas’s eyes widened with amazement at the sight of the wolf’s enlarged length, and then he crunched at the fact that he had to hold out just a bit more. He hurryingly leaned down and fervently licked Ness’s member from bottom to top, and all around, coating it with a generous helping of his saliva. Ness heard Lucas unconsciously groan, eventually feeling him start to lick and suck him in earnest. He ignored the wolf’s pleased mumbles, and focused on making the upcoming situation the best for the both of them. He could have taken it raw, or relied only on his temporarily slickened exterior, but it had become a habit to prep the wolf with his own mouth—not that he didn’t enjoy tasting it first. This time, however, he was in a hurry, and he just swallowed Ness down, choking weakly at first, but forced himself to not pull away. He bobbed his head for a few cycles, still unaware of how stimulated the wolf was having a hot and excited mouth wrapped around him, and continued to focus on the tease until he was satisfied.

Ness lifted Lucas’s head up, and their gaze met for a moment. The wolf nodded to the bunny, and the blond hurried to properly position his legs and bum like he usually did. Lucas found his comfortable straddling position, grabbing hold of Ness’s shaft and blindly aiming it at himself just before he pushed his body down, yelping as he arched his head back.

Lucas could feel himself getting tighter as he whined out the wolf’s name. He moved slowly, bouncing back and forth while Ness rocked upwards into him. A few minutes passed before Ness sat up and pressed his lips against the blond’s, kissing hard and deeply. Lucas’s noises easily broke into Ness’s mouth as he felt his most sensitive spot being poked at inside of him.

“Ness, please…” Lucas groaned as their kiss broke apart. “I need to cum… please…?” He couldn’t manage to get a full sentence while sounding stable, not with the way that his lower body was impulsively grinding to keep the pleasure going for the both of them. Ness cruelly ignored his pleas and attacked his throat, leaving little bite imprints with his teeth and sucking softly in every sensitive spot he thought he could leave his mark. Lucas didn’t care how much of a mess his body would end up looking like, and tightened his hold around the wolf boy. As the blond kept holding on for dear life, eventually his grinding motions slowed, until Ness woke him back up by curling his fingers to grip his ass.

Ness forced himself back down, and smirked at the bunny. “Come on, Lucas,” he gasped as his own cock twitch with eager. “I know you can ride my dick better than this.” He grabbed the Lucas’s still hardened shaft, squeezing it a few times to purposely taunt and remind him of how he was in control. “You want to cum, right? _You want to blow your load that bad?_ ”

Lucas whimpered as he nodded, his face painted with sweat, reddened embarrassment, and pinked pleasure. Ness smirked as he thrusted upwards hard to secure his length deep inside, causing the bunny to yelp again, and patted the boy’s back cheeks. “Then _ride_.”

Despite knowing he was the horniest bunny he had ever known, Ness knew Lucas would never admit how much he loved being dominated by him. Lucas decided to muster up his last wind of endurance, placing his hands on Ness’s torso as support, and bucked his hips back and forth, hard and fast. Knowing that he forced the bunny to push his limits just delighted the wolf’s hungry senses, feeling so fulfilled that he was successful in toying with his food. He relished that wonderful feeling in the small moment he was given before being overwhelmed in the new feeling of unceasing, tight friction wrapping around his own member.

“Fuck, so tight!” Ness moaned out as Lucas continued to push in and out. The wolf felt the bunny continuously clenching around him, likely from the fact that the blond’s cock was still twitching vigorously in hopes of a release. Soon enough, Ness realized how soon he was at his limit, and before that happened, he reached for Lucas’s cock and swiftly pulled off the cock ring, tossing it to the floor. The freeing release sent a shockwave of sweet liberation throughout the bunny’s entire body, and continuing to ride Ness’s cock passionately was compounding the intensity of his soon climax.

  
 ` _A wolf and rabbit reaching the end of their limits together. | Use of image is authorized by creator, who has chosen to remain anonymous.  
_`

It didn’t take long before Ness came, shooting thick streaks of cum that quickly leaked out as Lucas continued bouncing up and down. The rabbit felt the cum sliding in and out of him, and combined with the howls of his lover’s orgasm ringing through his own tall ears and Ness’s hand stroking him just slightly gave him the last push he needed. The rabbit squealed so loudly as his cock was finally relieved, spraying Ness’s body and face and parts of the bed with widespread bursts. His brash sounds hiccupped in sync with his twitching cock as the rest of his seed leaked softly onto the wolf’s stomach.

Lucas continued gasping while staring down at his partner as he felt him patting his body gently in an effort to calm and praise him. Ness eyed Lucas’s entire body as he sat still in recovery, licking his smiling lips at the sight of how deliciously ripe the bunny looked now.  

The wolf gently brought down the rabbit onto the bed beside him, continuing to pat whatever he could to alleviate him, settling with his floppy ears. Lucas’s amazed, weary gasps gradually shifted into a soft purr until he was knocked out. Ness pressed his forehead against the other, curling his arm around him, and quietly fell asleep, deciding once again that it would be better to try to eat the vulnerable bunny at a later and more convenient time.

 


End file.
